The Snack That Smiles Back
by ga-mei
Summary: Gaara is spazzing out about goldfish. Minor ShikaTem & KankuTen ONESHOT


Chibi: I'm trying to get all of my oneshots out, so that I can focus properly on other stories, so here's THE SNACK THAT SMILES BACK

Chibi: I'm trying to get all of my oneshots out, so that I can focus properly on other stories, so here's THE SNACK THAT SMILES BACK.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Gaara sat on a couch, in the condo he shared with his siblings, in Konoha, watching America's Funniest Home Videos. This was their vacation condo, as they only used it when they were in Konoha. Gaara found himself unusually hungry, and instead of getting up like the Kazekage he should be, and doing something about it, he complained to Temari about it.

"Temari."

"Yes Gaara?" Temari looked up from her magazine and nail file, her eyes dull with lack of interest.

"I'm hungry." He stated, redirecting his attention to the television.

"Oh…okay, hold on." Temari was smarter than to just let Gaara starve, so she stood up, and walked over to the little kitchenette. A knock came from the door. "Coming!" she cried, forgetting about Gaara's snack, and running over to the door. She already knew who it was. "Shikamaru!" her face brightened up significantly.

"Temari." Shikamaru gave a small smirk, and walked in, closing the door behind him, and heading over to the couch. "Gaara."

"Shikamaru." Gaara acknowledged. "Temari…" he called out, reminding her of the snack she was supposed to be preparing.

"Oh…" Temari made her way over to the kitchenette and pulled out a little Dixie bowl, and opened the cupboard, pulling out some Chex mix. She poured it into the bowl, and brought it over, giving it to Gaara.

"I don't like Chex mix." The fourteen year old complained, shooting his sister a nasty glare.

"Sorry." Temari grumbled, glancing at Shikamaru. She grabbed the bowl from Gaara, and gave it to Shika. "Eat." She then headed over to the kitchenette once more. She pulled out another disposable bowl, and grabbed a handful of grapes from the fridge, washing them off, drying them, and sticking them in the bowl. At that moment, Kankuro entered the condo with Tenten.

"Hey Temari! Shikamaru! Gaara!" Tenten greeted, smiling happily. Kankuro grunted, dragging the brunette over to the armchair, and sitting down, pulling her onto his lap. This resulted in a giggle from the Weapons Mistress.

"Hey." Temari smiled a little. Tenten was so friendly, and had gotten over the Chuunin exams incident quickly. She set the grapes in front of Gaara.

"Grapes make me constipated." Gaara reminded her.

"Right. Sorry." She snatched the Chex mix from Shika, handing it to Kankuro, and handed Shikamaru the grapes. "Be right back."

Kankuro gave Tenten an odd look, neither of them quite sure what happened. They shrugged it off, eating the snack provided.

Temari was wondering how many Dixie bowls were left, and was relieved that there were many. She grabbed one, and took out Lucky Charms, pouring them into the bowl. "Here Gaara!" She was beginning to get irritated, and shoved the bowl at him hastily.

He merely gave her a questioning look and asked. "Do you _really_ want to give me _sugared_ cereal?" he challenged.

Temari realized the stupidity of her action, and grabbed the bowl back, before the teenager had a chance to eat anything. She handed it to Tenten, and walked over to the kitchenette, yet again.

She pulled out a bowl, and grabbed goldfish, pouring them into the bowl, and bringing them to Gaara, practically throwing them at him. "If you don't eat this, you'll regret the day you were born." She threatened with a deadly glare.

Gaara nodded, and glanced at the snack in front of him. He picked one up, and was about to eat it, his mouth was even open. Then his eyes grew wide, and he crushed it. He picked up another one, stared at it intently, and crushed it. "DAMN YOU!" He continued to crush goldfish, one by one.

Tenten stared horrified at Gaara, and glanced at Kankuro. "What's he doing?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Kankuro groaned. "Oi! Gaara! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

"Why are they smiling!?" Gaara demanded, shooting a glare at everyone in the room.

"Because that's how they were made!" Temari hissed, on her last nerve.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD SELL SMILING CHEESE CRACKERS IN THE SHAPES OF FISH!?" Gaara shrieked, completely spazzing out.

"Pepperige Farm!" Temari snapped, her last nerve having snapped.

"Maybe I don't want to eat a gleeful cheese fish." Gaara crossed his arms, pouting.

"WELL YOU WILL!" Temari grabbed a handful, and shoved it down Gaara's throat.

Gaara made a face, chewing and swallowing. "Really salty." He made a sour face, and got up to grab some water.

Temari flopped onto the couch. "What I have to put up with!" She groaned.

Tenten stared wide eyed, while Kankuro and Shikamaru merrily snacked on the food Gaara had turned away.

Gaara appeared from the counter. "Tasty…"

--

Chibi: I'm honestly not sure how good this was…please don't hesitate to review or give me some constructive criticism, I would like to know any way possible to improve my writing skills.


End file.
